Balloon Men
The , also known as Michelin Men, are a species of humanoid entities that has been occasionally reported throughout the world. Some witnesses describe them as piloting saucer-like crafts while some accounts do not link them to extraterrestrial activity at all. Witnesses describe the balloon men as closely resembling Bibendum (more commonly known as the Michelin Man), the mascot for the Michelin tire company. Skin color is usually white, but one account lists them as being red in color. Like Bibendum, they have very round bodies with segmented limbs, and they are often described as being able to float above the ground. *'Eyewitness Testimony:' There have been over five recorded sightings of these entities, but no physical evidence of their existence exists. *'Extraterrestrials:' Some witnesses describe the balloon men as piloting space crafts. *'Mistaken Balloons:' It is also possible that witnesses are simply misidentifying kites or clusters of balloons. Whatever strange aspects of each sighting that can't be directly explained by these common objects could potentially be chalked up to an overactive imagination taking care of the rest. |-|-= These tabs have been minimized. |-|Account #1= I was at the kilometre 21 mark, in a small clearing in the middle of a forest of acacia trees, that morning, and I was bending down and picking some grass for my rabbits when I suddenly saw a sort of oval-shaped cabin in the clearing. It was 25 metres from me, and as though suspended at a height of four or five metres from the ground. The extremities of it were dark blue, the centre part lighter, more transparent rather like the windscreen of a Peugeot 404. Above and below it had what looked like two glass feet of shining metal. In the centre of the cabin were two individuals with their backs towards me. The one on the left turned right round and so faced me. He was standing, small, about 90 centimetres in height, enveloped from head to feet in a sort of one-piece overall a bit like the suit worn by the 'Michelin man". The one on the right simply turned his head round towards me, but all the same I had time to catch a glimpse of his face, which was partly masked by a sort of helmet. Then both turned their backs to me, and there was a flash, as strong as the electric arc of a welding machine. Everything went white around me. A powerful heat was given off and then as it were a sort of blast of wind, and a few seconds later there was nothing there any more. Then [ approached the spot over which the object had been. There were no marks. The object had a diameter of 4 or 5 metres and was about 2 1/2 metres measured through from top to bottom. It was of a bluish colour, with white on the upper and lower parts. I told my wife all about it, and then the Gendarmerie, and everyone at once believed me. sichttp://www.phantomsandmonsters.com/2013/12/michelin-man-beings.html |-|Account #2= Hello - when I was in my early teens, I witnessed something that I have never been able to explain. This occurred in northern Minnesota. I have included a picture of what it looked like to me. I was in the woodlot behind the barn around 9pm. It was in July 1971 and I was out there with my Collie dog 'Bonnie'. Bonnie started barking and running towards the far edge of the woods. I called for her, but she continued running. I started to chase after her. As I got nearer to the small field, Bonnie was laying down looking towards the sky. I looked in the same direction and saw a bright yellow light coming towards us. The light got brighter and larger. Bonnie barked a few more times and ran back into the woods - she was scared. Well, I was scared also. The light was hovering above me. I felt paralyzed - I wanted to run but just couldn't move. I looked at the light and started to make out a shape. I have always said that it was a 'balloon man' - it was round in the body and segmented leg and arms. The head was a bright yellow light. I couldn't see a face, just a bright blinding light. It hovered for a minute then moved towards me. It was right in front of me. I'd say it was 8 foot tall and very wide. There was an intense heat coming from it also - I had trouble breathing and was very uncomfortable. Then it started to hover and circle around me. I thought I was going to pass out. Then suddenly it just disappeared - simply vanished. As soon as it did, I dropped to the ground and started shivering. I could move but I was so cold and felt weak and sick. I laid there for a long time. I heard my Mom calling and then Bonnie was beside me barking. My Mom was frantic and tried to get me to my feet. I couldn't stand. I was just too weak to move. Soon my older brothers showed up and they carried me to the house. I was sick in bed for about a week. The doctor said I had a severe reaction to poison sumac, which I know wasn't correct. I had a sore red rash on my face and arms. The 'balloon man' burned me somehow and had weakened me. After I recuperated I told my Mom what had happened. She was surprised by what I described. She knew I didn't have poison sumac, but she didn't question the doctor. I never told anyone else about my contact with the 'balloon man', but I told my brothers not to go into the far field at night. They just laughed. Was this a UFO or an alien? Your email was on an extraterrestrial forum, so I thought I'd write you. I still live near the farm and there have been a few UFO reports in the area (Marshall Co.) according to people I know nearby. Thanks for your attention. sichttps://www.phantomsandmonsters.com/2015/04/minnesota-balloon-man.html BalloonMen.jpg|An eyewitness sketch from Don Miguel Timermans Ceballoshttp://www.phantomsandmonsters.com/2013/12/michelin-man-beings.html BalloonMen2.jpg|An eyewitness drawing by Rogerhttps://www.phantomsandmonsters.com/2015/04/minnesota-balloon-man.html Category:All entries Category:Beings Category:Flying creatures Category:Worldwide